The New Girl at Hogwarts
by penbitten
Summary: Juliette Kessler is the new girl at Hogwarts, who soon falls head over heels for the popular Slytherin at school, Scorpius Malfoy. Rated M for later. Please R&R! Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything about Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, why does this happen to me?_ I'm constantly asking myself this question thinking that I might be able to come up with an answer, but nope. Nada. Zip. I can't figure out why I have such a sucky life, why my family had to die, and why I have to transfer to a new school. Why is it I get all the unfair in the world?

"Juliette, earth to Juliette." My dad's, cousins, son, Adam, says as he waves his hand in front of my face. I shake myself mentally and look into the face of my distant relative, the only relative I have left. I think he's my third cousin, and he is the biggest perv I know. I hate him with every fiber of my being. He's twenty seven, I'm fifteen, so someone please explain to me why he thinks he can look at me all sexually. Ick. The thought of doing anything with him makes me sick. That's partly the reason why I want to escape to this school, Hogwarts, just so I don't have to see his face every day. Also I really want to continue my education so I can become a successful witch. I hate depending on people.

"Yes?" I ask.

"When we get there do you need me to come inside with you? You might need help with that trunk of yours, plus your cat." Adam points to my trunk, and then looks pointedly at my kitten, Bella, sitting on my lap. I just bought her as a gift to myself.

"No. I can manage."

"So, this school's called 'Hogwarts.' Pretty unusual name. Have you heard of it before?"

Of course I have, my school, i mean my old school, Beauxbaton's, went there a couple of years ago for the Triwizard Tournament. But it's not like i could tell Adam that, he's not allowed to know about magic.

"Nope." I try to answer in as few words as possible.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Adam looks down to my breasts, then back to the road in front of him. "You could stay here, there's a great public school down the street from our house."

I shudder slightly. _Your house, it will never be my home._ "Yes I'm sure I want to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Good thing Adam didn't come into King's Cross with me; he would have been freaked when he saw me go through the wall at Platform 9 and ¾. I thought as I sat on the Hogwarts Express. I could just imagine him saying "oh, Juliette, I know how much you were looking forward to going to this school, but how can you possibly get there? There's no platform 9 and ¾. You'll just have to go to that public school I suggested earlier." Eesh. Who knows what the pervert would have done with me.

I'm so excited to see Hogwarts, at Beauxbatons, my old school, the teens who went there for the Triwizard Tournament always talked about the delicious food and the old-ness feeling you got when walking through the corridors.

"Oh, hello, mind if I sit here for a moment?" A pretty girl with long, straight dark red hair asks.

"No, it's fine." I reply. I turn myself so I don't have to watch her stare at me.

"Thanks, being a prefect is crazy." She sits down across me and gives me a quizzical stare. "Uh, I'm sorry, but you don't look familiar. Do I know you?" She asks hesitantly.

_That's right, no one knows who you are, you're the new girl. Well might as well get the introductions out of the way._ "I'm new to the school. My name's Juliette. Juliette Kessler."

Surprisingly, she doesn't react in the normal way. Most people drop their jaws, scoot back, and look towards the door as if I'm contaminated. Ha, I practically am. What the girl does do though is say "wow, I've always been interested in you- oh. I probably shouldn't say that, you probably think I'm so weird now."

"No. No, actually I'm shocked. Most people look rather frightened." I said.

"Well, you must be used to it now. Everyone knows who are" She says bluntly.

"I'm not that well known. I think Harry Potter still tops me." Everyone knows Harry; he's practically the Wizard God.

"Harry Potter is my uncle, I'm Rose Weasly."

Now it is my turn to be shocked. This girl actually knows Harry Potter, the one adult that is just like me, well known for something he had no control over.

"Oh my. That's so- so cool." I said.

"I guess" she mumbles, "Anyway; I should probably get back to my prefect duties. We will probably be arriving soon so it might be a good idea to put your robes on. I'll see you at the feast. Hmm, that reminds me, I wonder how they'll sort you. I wonder…" And with that she walks out of the compartment.

_I wonder what she meant by sorted… it doesn't sound too bad. I didn't overhear anyone talking about being sorted…_

The train gave a giant lurch which woke me from my stupor. I got up and decided i would put my robes on…

Once I departed from the train, a giant of a man was going against the crowd calling for first years. As I was walking past, he grabbed a hold of my arm and nearly knocked me down.

"Whoops, sorry. You're Juliette Kessler righ'?" he asks.

"Uh yeah that's me." I reply. I look around and see people eyeing me as if I'm an animal in a cage.

"Good good. You'll be comin' with me and the firs' years. I'm Hagrid by the way."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I'm going to be with a bunch of ten year olds. What a better way to draw attention to myself.

After Hagrid rounded up all the first years, we walked down to the lake and we got our first good look at Hogwarts castle.

The castle itself was beautiful. It is set up on mountains so it seemed whenever you looked out a window, you would have a breathtaking view of either the lake or more mountains.

"C'mon, c'mon, we don' have all day" Hagrid grumbles to the first years and me. I crawl into a boat with a small boy with dark brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He was also shaking head to toe.

_Probably Muggle-born, like me. He doesn't know what to do._

The journey across the lake was fast, and sooner than I would have liked, we were being ushered into a side room where we were asked to wait. All these tiny first years were shivering with fright. One little girl looked close to tears.

Again, all too soon we were being shuffled from the side room and into, what the professor called, the Great Hall. It was a very large and cavernous room with floating candles and four long tables with all the students sitting at them. I can only imagine what people must be thinking about me. "Who is the super tall, well developed first year?" "Why is that girl with the first years?" and "Could there be a new girl at Hogwarts, someone who transferred in?"

Turns out "being sorted" is sitting on a stool and trying on a hat. But not a normal hat, a hat that talks, and tells you which house to be in. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, which is why there is four tables, one for each house. When my name was called, all the side conversations that were going on stopped and every face in the great hall looked towards me. I walked up to the stool and after a fleeting glance towards the crowd, the hat slipped over my eyes.

"Hmmm. Very ambitious… And lots of brain…. You already have lots of talent… Hmm… this is extremely difficult… I would have to say… SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellows the last word loudly so the entire Great Hall can hear. Only a few clap and most continue to stare. I get up from the stool and walk over to the table towards the other side of the hall. As I pass, the eyes of my fellow students follow me until I finally sit down and the sorting of the first years continue.

As the last couple of first years are sorted, my fellow Slytherins glare down the table as if I've done something wrong.

_I thought that professor said your house is supposed to be a family. Yeah right, Juliette. You've never had a family. You never will._

_**Whew, finally finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I don't get to write much, I'm always so busy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Im not sure when the next one will be up.**_


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, I saw Rose leading the first years in her house, which happened to be Gryffindor, towards the door. I didn't want to look to new so I decided I would follow behind some other Slytherin's who, I could only hope, were headed towards the common room. Our common room was supposed to be a place for hanging out and relaxing after we got done with school. Each house has one. I probably wouldn't be spending a lot of time in there. From all the glares I got while at dinner, I most definitely won't be welcome.

Before I could get through the door, a Professor stopped me.

"Hello, Juliette. I'm Professor McGonagall, the headmaster here at Hogwarts." A tall, thin woman with her hair pulled back and a severe look on her face.

"Hi" I mumble almost incoherently.

"How about we go somewhere quieter where we can talk?" She suggests.

I nod my assent and she leads us out of the Great Hall and down a corridor. She walks briskly to the nearest empty classroom.

"That's better. Anyways, I'm glad you've joined us at Hogwarts, Juliette. I hope you will find it to your liking."

"It's beautiful" I say automatically.

"Yes, Hogwarts has always been a beautiful castle. Alas, not many people appreciate the beauty much anymore" she says. "Anyways, on to a more important matter, as you are a new student to Hogwarts and you are older, you will be put into classes with the students your age, which I'm sure will be good for you. You will be sleeping with the other fifth year Slytherin girls in the dormitories. You will receive your schedule tomorrow at breakfast like the rest of the students. Does that sound alright?"

I nod in agreement.

"Alright. I will walk you to your common room and tell you about the rules and order of Hogwarts."

Once I got to the common room, all the Slytherin's were relaxing by the fires and resting in the armchairs. I started walking towards the stairwell that Professor McGonagall told me would lead to the dormitories.

"Hey, Kesseler!" Someone shouts towards me.

I turn around and look towards the voice. It's a brawny boy with blond hair and thick arms.

"Uh, yes?" I answer.

He walks towards me as I wait expectantly for him to tell me why he called my name.

"Aren't you a Mud Blood? You shouldn't be in Slytherin. We are all Pure Blood and you're not."

"Well, I'm sorry, why don't you go take this up with the Sorting Hat, he is the one that put me in this House." I tell him.

Him and his buddies who he was sitting with start chuckling. "Is something funny?" I ask.

"'Is something funny?' Yeah, Kessler. You. You don't belong here. Do you even belong anywhere?" He asks me. He started laughing again.

"Well obviously I don't belong in this House. This house seems to be made up of stupid, ugly people. And I sure as hell know I'm not stupid, or ugly for that matter," I retort.

Him and his friends gaze stupidly towards me as if surprised I actually have a brain to come up with comebacks.

With one last glance around the common room I head up the stairwell and towards the dormitory.

Once I arrive in the room, I see six beds all in a row. I assume the last bed on the right is mine because my trunk and my precious kitten in her basket are surrounding the bed.

Then I notice the several pairs of eyes glance at me. Three of the girls face's look hateful, while the other two show hesitant glances.

I walk towards my bed, and take my kitten out of her basket. I sit and wait for the murmuring to start about me. But none comes. The five girls stay silent, till I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up and see one of the girls who was giving me a hesitant glance.

"Uh, h-hi. I-I'm Victoria. Y-You're Juliette K-Kessler right?" She stutters out.

"Yes" I say politely.

"C-cool" is her reply.

"There is no need to stutter, I don't bite." I said.

She gives me a glance, and her face breaks into a smile. She then walks away and the conversations begin again.

I start to pet Bella, and think about how life will be here at Hogwarts; I can only hope I won't be an outcast like everywhere else.

**I finally finished! I had so much homework this week, it was crazy! I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter, Scorpius will make his appearance so look out! Please R&R anything is good, I need some motivation to continue this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a horrible night of sleep, the other fifth year girls begin to get up and ready themselves for the day. I stumble out of bed and walk my way towards the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth. In our bathroom, there are six sinks, one for each of us fifth years. It's a long hallway with bathrooms on the right when you enter and on the left are the sinks. Again, I am all the way at the end. As I approach my sink, I see writing on my mirror in red lipstick. "You belong in Azkaban with all the other criminals." _Oh, lovely, _I think to myself.

I look down the line of sinks and see two girls snicker waspishly. Victoria gives me a sheepish glance then looks away fast and begins to brush her teeth. I grab a washcloth from the basket on the counter behind me, wet it, and wipe off the hurtful words. Once I'm done and my mirror is clean of anything, I stare at myself in the mirror, holding back the tears that linger under my eyes. I stare at my golden red hair and brown eyes and wish with all my might my life could be normal.

I should have known my life was going to be hell here. I can't believe I actually thought this place, this stupid, beautiful castle could become a home for me.

After brushing my teeth as quickly as possible, and dressing equally as fast, I hurriedly left the dormitories. I sped through the common room so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone like I did last night.

Before I could reach the door, something stopped me right in my tracks. A deliciously attractive boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes was talking in a group of guys while another group, this time composed of girls, gave loving stares towards the boys. I noticed the dirty blonde one got much more stares then all the other boys combined. He had such a careless air about him, it was tantalizing. And then one of his friends noticed.

"Hey, Scorpius, looks like you got another follower. This one is a bit feisty though, wouldn't want to cross her."

Scorpius checks me out once and gives me a wink with a gorgeous smile that makes my heart flutter. I turn towards the door and walk out quickly without saying anything.

_Wow, way to embarrass yourself, Juliette, _I think as I walk towards the Great Hall_. _I've already managed to embarrass myself once today, who knows how many more times I will.

Still chastising myself, I arrive in the Great Hall and see a delicious breakfast laid out on all four of the tables. I hurriedly take my seat so I can begin eating. I grab for the pancakes and put two on my plate. Then, I grab for the syrup to put on my pancakes, but before my hand can grab the handle, owls begin swooping down towards the students and dropping parcels into their laps. Some even fly onto the table, and nip pieces of toast from the hands of their owners. After the initial shock of seeing the owls, I grab the syrup bottle and begin applying the thick gooey liquid on my pancakes. _I won't receive anything, I don't have a family._

And with that miserable thought lingering in my brain, the professors in charge of the houses began descending from the table in the front of the great hall. A round, portly man, by the name of Horace Slughorn, approached the Slytherin table. He was the head of Slytherin and I had yet to meet him. I knew he taught potions from what Professor McGonagall said last night. He gave the students their schedules, passing by some without even acknowledging them and shaking the hands of others. It seemed very odd behavior for a teacher, he should be greeting everyone, I mean, they did just come back from holidays. But as I studied carefully, his behavior did not change.

Finally, he got to me, and gave a quick glance at me, and said, "Juliette Kesseler, right? Oh you, young lady are quite the interesting character. You will be invited into the Slug Club immediately, of course." He offered me my schedule.

I wasn't exactly sure what the "Slug Club" was, so I said nothing as I took my schedule. He walked on to the next student, and I looked down at my schedule.

_Monday: Muggle Studies, Divination, Lunch, Double Charms_

_Tuesday: Double Transfiguration, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Free Period_

_Wednesday: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Double Potions_

_Thursday: Free Period, Ancient Runes (beginner), Lunch, Double Herbology_

_Friday: History of Magic, Arithmancy, Lunch, Astronomy (sometimes at night)_

Well, the schedule did not look to bad, basically all the same at Beauxbatons. They must have known I have never taken Ancient Runes, seeing the little note _beginner _next to it.

I finished my breakfast and headed off to my first class at Hogwarts: Muggle Studies.

Who knew Muggle Studies could be so interesting? It was quite a fascinating subject. I mean, I'm not really a big fan of Muggles. I know, doesn't that make me a hypocrite because my family was muggles? Well, no. Not technically.

See, my parents died when I was four. They were murdered.

I saw the whole thing happen in front of me. And well, I killed him. The guy who murdered my family. I got so furious that this man took away my Mom and Dad, that I killed him. With magic. When the police arrived, they were very confused, but Magical Law Enforcement stepped in, and I was taken away to the Ministry of Magic. (and no I can't remember much, but when I got old enough, my teachers at Beauxbatons told me the entire story) They did not know what to do with me, for I was a four year old who had murdered someone, without a wand or any magical training at all. I baffled a lot of people, magical scientist studied me. The scientists tried to get the same result as the day my family died. They pushed me and made me upset, but I never did hurt another person. They got fed up when I couldn't get the same results. They gave up on me. I was put into St. Mungo's as a permanent resident until I was old enough to go to school.

Still to this day, no one knows how I killed that man.

That's why so many people are scared of me. I can't get close to people, or people won't get close to me.

But I've lived with it my whole life so, no big deal.

"Juliette, dear? Are you having a vision?" Professor Trelawney asks me as she walks up to my table.

"Umm, no." I answer back, still thinking about my history.

"Oh. Alright." Professor Trelawney drifts away to the next table where the other Slytherin girls gossip. I'm at a table by myself, and still confused about what I'm supposed to be seeing in the crystal ball.

Suddenly, a paper airplanes flies towards me and lands neatly on my desk in front of me. I look around, but no one seems to notice this weird incident. I open it up and see a messy scrawl written inside.

_I think you're kind of cute. Meet me in the library after dinner. I want to talk._

_The table behind the bookshelf on Magical Creatures_

_Scorpius_

I wasn't sure if this was serious or not. I spun around in my chair to look at Scorpius. He was surrounded by his group of friends that I now thought of as attached to his hip. Could he get away from them long enough to actually talk to me? Or was this some big joke they wanted to play on me?

Then Scorpius looked at me, and I couldn't look away. His eyes held me. I couldn't look away. This couldn't be a joke, and if it was, I still was going to sit at that table till the librarian kicked me out.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, I tried not to look to anxious or excited about my meeting with Scorpius. He wasn't at dinner so I assumed he would be waiting for me at the table, but when I got there, he was nowhere in sight. I grabbed a book off the Care of Magical Creatures rack and tried to make myself look inconspicuous. I waited fifteen minutes and was just about to get up, scolding myself for even thinking I could catch the eye of a Slytherin God, when Scorpius ran up to the table.

"Wait, don't go! I'm sorry!" he says as he slides smoothly into the chair and sits across from me. I sit back down and stare at him.

Closer up, he is even more gorgeous than when I saw him in the common room and he caught my eye. His shaggy dirty blonde hair falls in his eyes, and his blue eyes have flecks of grey which are so mesmerizing he actually clears his throat because I am just staring into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry" I say, "that must happen to you a lot" I mutter almost imperceptibly. I look down and stare at the floor.

"Yeah but I have never enjoyed it as much as I do now" He smiles at me, and I almost melt. His hands are tying themselves in knots and he looks just as nervous as I feel.

He won't take his eyes off me either, and I take that as a good sign to begin our conversation.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" I ask.

"I'm kind of sick of all these girls at Hogwarts with their makeup and fake personalities. I have been finding myself attracted to you, Juliette. I am interested in you and I was wondering if we could be friends?"

_Me? He wanted to be friends with me? How can that even be possible?_ No one had ever asked to be my friend, nor did I ever have friends. The most people did was tolerate my presence. I stare at him blankly and begin to question this boy.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" I look into his eyes.

He looks back without blinking, "Juliette, you are beautiful, and don't take this the wrong way, but I've been watching you today in our classes and you seem like a fascinating person. Just please let me be your friend. Please?"

Scorpius begging me to be his friend has to be the sexiest, yet adorable thing I have ever witnessed. I don't know what entails being friends, but I knew that if I had to watch Scorpius Malfoy kiss another girl and act like I didn't mind, I would do it. Just to be his friend.

**I'm so sorry guys, making you wait for this! I don't get around to writing a lot, and I prefer to do one chapter in one sitting! I hope you are enjoying the story! Please R&R!**


End file.
